<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>成名在望 by Lokilin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780948">成名在望</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilin/pseuds/Lokilin'>Lokilin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 宇宙邵年/yzsn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilin/pseuds/Lokilin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>林哲宇/邵浩帆</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>成名在望</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《成名在望》</p><p> </p><p>*下一章完结*<br/>*R18,慎入*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>chapter 4</p><p> </p><p>一夜纵欲，林哲宇早晨还是被生物钟叫醒了。</p><p> </p><p>怀里的人睡得正香，身体随着呼吸起伏，就像一只超大号暖宝宝，贴着他源源不断地散发热量。温热的皮肤上蒸腾出淡淡的奶香，有一股小婴儿刚泡好的奶粉味。</p><p> </p><p>昨晚邵浩帆洗完澡之后来不及穿衣服就睡着了，林哲宇抱着抱着就有些心猿意马。</p><p> </p><p>正值青春的男孩儿好像有使不完的精力，尽管前一夜玩得很疯，现在晨勃的性器还是能硬邦邦的顶着邵浩帆的屁股。</p><p> </p><p>他沿着邵浩帆的后颈，一路向下啃咬吮吸至蝴蝶骨，像雪地里逐渐盛开的星点红梅，在他白皙的背脊上种下一片艳色的桃痕。</p><p> </p><p>邵浩帆被闹醒，带着点起床气的想用手肘把他撞开，却被林哲宇顺势拽着贴紧。</p><p> </p><p>林哲宇捞起他一侧的腿，借着尚还湿软的穴口，把饱涨的性器顶了进去。他进的又沉又稳，茎头一点点的挤进小穴，拓开嫩肉，稳稳的顶到深处隐秘的突起。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…你…你干嘛啊……”邵浩帆意识尚未清晰地埋在枕头里喘息，小幅度地挣扎着。</p><p> </p><p>“干你。”林哲宇衔住他的耳垂舔弄，轻轻的在他耳边吹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>邵浩帆瑟缩了一下脖子，嘴里还在嘟囔着:“…你没戴套啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“昨天晚上用完了噢。”</p><p> </p><p>“禽…禽兽…呜呜……”邵浩帆被完全压制在怀里，被迫承受着林哲宇逐渐猛烈的撞击。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>邵浩帆无力的瘫软在床上，还处在高潮过后的失神当中。</p><p> </p><p>林哲宇从背后圈住他，吻了一下他的后颈。</p><p> </p><p>“邵浩帆。”</p><p> </p><p>“…嗯?”</p><p> </p><p>“下次放假的时候，你陪我回台湾，好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>“干嘛？结婚啊？”邵浩帆开玩笑的说。</p><p> </p><p>“对啊。”</p><p> </p><p>林哲宇感觉到怀中人的沉默，他顿了顿，还是继续说:“也不算是结婚吧…我想把你介绍给我的家人，上个周我给妈妈说了我们的事…她说她想见见你。”</p><p> </p><p>“浩帆…没有事先告诉你我道歉，对不起。但是，我想告诉她…因为你们是我最爱的人。”</p><p> </p><p>邵浩帆没有说话，只是盯着某一处发神，那个猫耳发夹在激烈的性事中掉下了床，正孤零零的躺在地毯上。</p><p> </p><p>整个房间唯余二人的呼吸声。</p><p> </p><p>良久，邵浩帆才慢慢地把缠绕在他腰上的手臂解开。他起身从行李箱里拿了一条底裤和一套衣服，背对着林哲宇说:“我先去洗澡。”他的大腿上全是刚刚林哲宇射出来的精液。</p><p> </p><p>“…嗯。”林哲宇看着他走进浴室，手指无意识地抓紧了床单，像是想要抓住什么。</p><p> </p><p>他听着浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的水声，呆坐了许久，最后把脸埋进手掌里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>邵浩帆一动不动的站在莲蓬头下，看着热水不断的顺着刘海滚落，落到地上再溅开。</p><p> </p><p>说什么？说我还没准备好?说你为什么不先和我商量?……其实他知道，这些不过都是自己逃避的借口。</p><p> </p><p>邵浩帆在浴室呆了很久，比昨天晚上还久。</p><p> </p><p>等他出来的时候，林哲宇已经收拾好行李了。</p><p> </p><p>“…你这是什么意思？”邵浩帆看见他穿戴整齐的样子，在浴室打好的腹稿瞬间忘得一干二净。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得…我们还是先好好想一下吧。”林哲宇说完提起拉杆就走。</p><p> </p><p>“…所以你就这样丢下我了吗？”林哲宇听到身后传来一声带着哭腔的控诉，他的心脏被猛的攥紧，痛得他眼眶又开始酸软。</p><p> </p><p>“…我没有丢下你…”林哲宇回头，竭力控制着自己语气平稳:“邵浩帆，你有想过我们的未来吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你没有，但是我有。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我是真的打算和你过一辈子的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我从来没有丢下你…是你不要我了。”</p><p> </p><p>林哲宇关上房门的时候眼泪夺眶而出，他没有在意路人惊异的目光，只是任由泪水蔓延到口罩上，留下一片湿润的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>他在即将满26岁的时候，失去了自己最爱的人。</p><p> </p><p>邵浩帆从始至终没有抬头，他听见脚步声，听见轮子在地上转动的轱辘声，听见一声“咔嚓”，然后世界归于寂静。</p><p> </p><p>房间里暖气很足，邵浩帆还是觉得冷，冷得他想哭。</p><p> </p><p>他后知后觉的摸了摸脸，噢，原来自己真的哭了。</p><p> </p><p>他低着头站在空无一人的房间里，泪水落到地毯上发出轻微的沉闷响声，消失无踪。</p><p> </p><p>好像一瞬间，自己又是那个被独自留在大厂的，</p><p> </p><p>孤孤单单的邵浩帆了。</p><p> </p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>